Crush
by EasternHare
Summary: Ser americanojaponesa no es fácil, y menos si tu hermano, al igual que tus padres cuando eras pequeña, forma parte del ejército americano. Para Saeko no es más fácil lidiar con su situación emocional cuando Kiyoko, la mejor amiga de Ryûnosuke, se le confiesa justo antes de ser destinada a Afganistán.


**En realidad este era un fic que empecé a escribir con otros personajes de otro cómic... supongo que eso hace que tal vez haya algo de OoC a pesar de haber tratado de adaptar todo lo más posible.**

 **Como sabéis, HQ, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Saeko se levantó tarde aquella mañana, tenía el día libre y no tenía planes realmente. Desde que había encontrado trabajo en la tienda de discos del centro, esta era su mayor ocupación y el lugar, el sitio en el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Escuchar las novedades y los proyectos de independientes de la escena local la entretenían lo suficiente en los días de cada día. Las visitas de sus amigos en los días que tenían un minuto para ella también le eran gratas, pero raramente sus horarios de fiestas coincidían, de modo que pasaba largas horas tendidas ella sola, en el pequeño piso que compartía con su hermano en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Se desperezó sin pensar demasiado y caminó a paso lento hasta el baño para sus necesidades matinales, para después ir hasta la cocina a preparar algo de café. No había necesidad alguna de despertarse demasiado, pero la cafeína matinal es algo a lo que una vez te acostumbras ya no puedes dejar, a duras penas lo puedes substituir, y Saeko se había acostumbrado a tomar café casi por litros para reparar las noches de insomnio producidas por el estrés.

La historia del estrés le venía de hacía tiempo, tal vez de antes de que pudiera recordar. Hija de militares japoneses, sus padres solían pasar tiempo fuera de casa y la dejaban con sus abuelos para despertarla en medio de la noche para una llamada de diez minutos y un "te quiero hija, pórtate bien" que de poco le habían servido. En la actualidad el estrés venía por acumulación, por que Ryûnosuke hubiera decidido seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y por no sentirse capaz de salir de aquel círculo vicioso de trabajos poco cualificados en vez de usar sus estudios universitarios para algo.

La nevera tenía un montón de imanes de sitios en los que Ryû había sido destinado, casi siempre lugares pacíficos en los que su presencia era meramente representativa. También varias fotografías decoraban el armario frigorífico, Ukai y Takeda con una tarta de cumpleaños, un recorte del diario en el que Noya posaba frente a una momia descubierta, y la fotografía de Ryûnosuke con la que ella siempre había creído que era su novia, Kiyoko Shimizu.

Kiyoko era la vecina de los abuelos de los Tanaka, de la misma edad que Ryônuske. A pesar de ser de las pocas familias Americanojaponesas que vivían en el barrio nunca se habían hablado hasta ser ya mayores, y cuando lo habían hecho ya casi no se habían vuelto a separar. Juntos se habían unido a la carrera militar, y Saeko imaginaba que repetirían la historia de sus padres. Se casarían, tendrían hijos y probablemente se convertirían en una versión pequeña y repetitiva de como ella se sentía, o peor, seguirían los pasos de la noble y patriótica pero al mismo tiempo estúpida vida militar.

La realidad estaba alejada de su idea cultivada por una observación distante de su hermano y sus amigos, a los que podía apreciar, pero no trataba tanto como para saberlo. Kiyoko no era la novia de Ryû, lo había sabido por ella misma días después de saber que él iba a ser destinado a Afganistán. Estando en el mismo escuadrón, era de suponer que ella también iría, pero Saeko tampoco preguntó, lo supuso después de su visita.

Había llamado al timbre mientras Saeko se preparaba la comida, como no trabajaba en aquellas fechas todo seguía el ritmo lento de los domingos de descanso, pero Kiyoko parecía alterada aunque siguiera el ritmo relajado del chico. No se había movido de la puerta a duras penas cuando la invitó a entrar, tampoco dijo mucho más que un pequeño "ya" cuando ella le dijo que Ryûnosuke había salido. Saeko no entendía demasiado bien por qué había ido a casa, y se quedó realmente perplejo cuando la chica simplemente la miró y le confesó que siempre había estado enamorada de ella.

Si ella dijera que nunca se había fijado en la existencia de Kiyoko hubiera mentido, pero tampoco era como si alguna vez la hubiera considerado como alguien más que una conocida con la cual podía compartir una charla agradable de tanto en tanto.

Kiyoko estudiaba a distancia al tiempo que trabajaba como militar, era alguien realmente inteligente y la admiraba, pero no sabía si realmente podía verla de otra manera que no fuera la de amiga de su hermano, de hecho prácticamente la veía como su cuñada. Su aspecto físico era lo de menos, los constantes entrenamientos que llevaba a cabo para poder estar a la altura que el ejército requería le conferían un cuerpo atlético pero femenino, y tampoco le parecía desagraciada su fisonomía. De hecho, su rostro redondeado y ligeramente infantil eran dos de los rasgos que Saeko encontraba especialmente bellos en ella, además de su mirada dulce y tímida , que destacaba especialmente en alguien que vivía de portar un arma en los brazos. En realidad se podía decir que la belleza de Kiyoko era excepcional, el perfecto canon de belleza japonés.

La chica no había insistido demasiado después de que le diera sinceramente una negativa, solo había pedido la posibilidad de mandarle cartas cuando fuera destinada fuera del país, tal vez mantener el contacto si ella estaba en la ciudad. Saeko se había sentido incómoda, pero había aceptado, comprendía el sentimiento de la chica aunque no fuera capaz de corresponderlo.

En el siguiente mes recibió una carta de Shimizu en la que le hablaba sobre el tiempo que pasaba en Afganistán, sobre cómo la habían separado de Ryûnosuke nada más llegar y que solo se veían de tanto en tanto durante los días de descanso. No la contestó, no era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué decirle, sí, había encontrado trabajo y poco a poco se adaptaba a la nueva rutina, pero no era que tuviera la confianza suficiente como para enviarle una carta para tal nimiedad, además se imaginaba que le llegaría mal y tarde, como había sido en su infancia cuando le escribía cartas a sus padres.

Semanas más tarde recibió otra carta, y así durante los últimos ocho meses, en los que también Ryûnosuke había enviado cosas. También había recibido alguna que otra llamada de su hermano en la que le decía que estaba bien y le contaba sobre la base. Casi cada vez que hablaba con él, pensaba en decirle a su hermano que le diera recuerdos a Kiyoko, que le explicase el motivo por el cual nunca contestaba a las cartas, pero no lo hacía nunca.

Pensaba en que tal vez debería escribir una carta mientras terminaba su café, tal vez hablarle del nuevo empleo, contarle ella mismo que era reticente a enviar cartas a bases militares de fuera del país, pero como siempre quedaba en meros pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana del ático. A decir verdad, en los últimos meses se había hecho a la idea de contestarle más a menudo que al principio, sentía que en cierto modo la conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía estúpida porque solo recibía cartas en las que ella le contaba lo que le apetecía, no era igual que si hubieran estado cara a cara. No conocía realmente a la chica, y cualquier idea de hacerlo, hacía que se sintiera absurda por no haberse preocupado en hacerlo antes de que a ella le entrase el pánico y decidiera confesarle un amor platónico e infantil porque se marchaba a una zona de conflicto.

Cuando terminó su taza de café, Saeko volvió a dejarla sobre la repisa de la cocina y mientras lo hacía sonó su teléfono móvil. Como casi cada vez que sonaba el teléfono desde siempre, corrió a cogerlo casi sin mirar quién llamaba. El pánico a que llamasen para decir que alguien a quien querías había muerto o desaparecido era algo que pesaba sobre sus hombros desde que era pequeña.

— Hermanita, necesito que me hagas un favor — era la voz de Ryû. Sonaba como de costumbre cuando llamaba, con prisas y sin demasiadas muestras de afecto. No era que en los días de cada día fuera más afectuoso, pero era comprensible que fuera más distante si tenía a medio escuadrón detrás de él para llamar a su familia después — . En realidad necesitaré varios, porque está llamada me está costando ya un par, pero tengo que ir rápido.

— ¿Qué hora es ahí? — preguntó la chica algo angustiada de forma totalmente inconsciente. Los horarios no se hacían nunca a la hora de quien recibía las llamadas, se hacían cuando se podía, cuando se creía más conveniente. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, no importa — atajó él desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico —. Los otros favores ya te diré, pero necesito que vayas a ver a Shimizu. Llega hoy a la base de las afueras de Los Angeles, estará en el hospital y no lo sabe nadie, ¿lo harás?

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Kiyoko? — las palabras salieron de su boca sin que las pensase. Estar de vuelta de forma casi secreta, junto a la palabra hospital y base, era una combinación que mejor no oír.

— Está bien ahora, solo que no podrá conducir y ya sabes que su abuelo está muy mayor, no ha querido que le dijeran nada para no preocuparle — contestó el menor de los Tanaka —. Tú solo encárgate de llevarla a casa.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado? — preguntó Saeko, pero Ryûnosuke no lo oiría porque a la mitad de la pregunta ya había colgado.

Tal vez aquel era el tipo de cosas que más odiaba, no sabía en qué estado estaría Kiyoko. No podía conducir, lo que podía significar cualquier cosa, podía incluso haber recibido el impacto de una explosión como podía haber sido solo una bala en algún punto concreto haciendo que perdiese toda movilidad de sus extremidades.

Se sentó en sofá durante unos instantes, no tenía que alarmarse, si fuera algo tan grave habrían ido a buscar directamente a su familia en vez de moverla hasta los Estados Unidos en secreto. Por un momento pensó que podría ser todo lo contrario, que todo fuera tan secreto porque sí hubiera sufrido lesiones que le impidiesen de volver a conducir o moverse con facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que su hermano no podía ser tan cruel de avisarla de aquel modo repentino. Ryûnosuke lo sabía, sabía que cuando su padre había muerto en servicio, Saeko había pasado semanas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por el _shock_ recibido. El modo en que no habían sabido nada de su padre hasta que ya estaba en el ataúd, cubierto con la bandera, le había afectado más de lo que nunca había dicho o podido admitir ante cualquiera que no fuera Ryûnosuke.

...

Ir a buscar al abuelo de Shimizu a su casa para llevarle a ver a Kiyoko no formaba parte de la petición de Ryû, y cuando el señor le dijo que ya la había ido a ver hacía un par de horas, Saeko entendió que su hermano había omitido información relevante. Entendió que se había angustiado de forma estúpida, y se dirigió al hospital que le había indicado minutos atrás.

Kiyoko, en su habitación, estaba sentada en una silla, medio dormida por el aburrimiento, pero entera. No parecía estar en estado crítico, aunque tampoco estuviera para ponerse a bailar.

Como la puerta estaba abierta, Saeko golpeó con los nudillos la madera, desde el marco, para llamar su atención antes de plantarse frente a ella. Kiyoko sonrió tímidamente y vaciló un poco al decirle que podía pasar.

La habitación poco iluminada se le antojaba gris y apagada, casi como el hecho de que a duras penas se dirigieran la palabra, aunque imaginaba que Kiyoko querría decirle millones de cosas, aunque ella se reprimiera en su tentativa de preguntar, y aunque sintiera que también tenía mil explicaciones que darle.

— Si quieres, hay gelatina en la mesa — dijo la paciente cortando el silencio incómodo y la ligera timidez que la atacaba ante la idea de que hubiera ido a visitarla al hospital —. ¿Te llamó Ryûnosuke al final? Le dije que no lo hiciera, que ya te llamaría yo cuando saliera del hospital.

Saeko negó con la cabeza y se colocó frente a ella, apoyándose en la puerta del armario. Asintió respecto a que su hermano le llamase, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir. Era como estar frente a la hoja de papel, pero con una necesidad de inmediatez que tampoco sabía cómo abordar sin exagerar y abalanzarse a hacer y decir cosas con demasiado ímpetu.

— Es que él sabe algunas cosas, lo de las cartas — admitió la chica para seguidamente apretar los labios dubitativa de si la otra debía escuchar aquello o no —. En realidad siempre lo ha sabido todo, pero creo que no quería meterse de por medio. Creo que se asustó cuando me trajeron de vuelta.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, resultaba ridículo que las palabras de la chica le inspirasen a creer que su hermano menor tenía a Kiyoko en sus pensamientos más de lo que parecía y ella no pudiera ver con claridad.

— Creo que estás un poco confundida — dijo finalmente con frialdad. Se sentía un tanto agobiada, había empezado con una mañana vacía por completo, y lidiar con toda aquella situación estaba fuera de sus planes ¿Cómo se iba a acercar tan siquiera a aquella chica con lo mucho que le gustaba a su hermano? —. Escríbele cartas a Ryû, él las contestará y sabrá apreciarlas.

— Ya sé lo que quieres decir — contestó ella, tal vez entristecida por el hecho de no corresponder a su mejor amigo, no obstante más probablemente por la indiferencia de las palabras de Saeko —. No soy tonta, pero Ryûnosuke tampoco lo es. No creo que las cartas que te mando a ti le gusten lo más mínimo, pero si las recibiera sin más no podría creerse que son para él, porque sabría que es mentira.

— Deja que sea él quien decida en qué cree y que no —, fue lo único que pudo decir al oírla —. Yo no voy a decidir por mi hermano, no me importa el resto.

—Yo tampoco puedo vivir en una mentira, Saeko.

La expresión de la chica por poco no le causó una risa cínica.

— Entonces deja tu trabajo, porque es la primera mentira que se puede contar al verte en este hotel de cinco estrellas.

Kiyoko se llevó las manos a la cara, apretaba los dientes y trataba de no empezar a llorar como una histérica. Se odiaba cuando aquello sucedía, y sentía que tenía pocos segundos para que sucediera. Las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos y mancharon el cristal de sus gafas. Era fácil asumir que su trabajo era una mentira desde casa y allí sentada, con una barra de titanio en el brazo, otra en la pierna, y preparada para pasar meses y meses de rehabilitación sin saber si podría volver a ser la misma de antes. Había salvado a dos niñas en un atentado y las había ayudado a sobrevivir, no vivía una mentira, protegía a la gente, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Aunque aquellas niñas fueran refugiadas, aún y si morir les hubiera evitado otros sufrimientos, como el hambre o el miedo, seguían con vida.

Saeko sintió la punzada de culpabilidad que hacía que desease tragarse sus palabras, había soltado años de resentimiento acumulado sobre alguien que no tenía la culpa. Shimizu no tenía la culpa de que ella aborreciera su forma de vida o sus creencias. Se acercó a la silla en la que estaba sentada y se agachó para tomarle la mano.

— Lo siento, no pretendía herirte — dijo casi sin mirarla a la cara, un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Si trabajase como camarera tampoco querrías intentarlo? — preguntó entre sollozos, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

Le devolvió la mirada con una especie de sonrisa condescendiente, a veces se le presentaba como alguien tan dulce y vulnerable que no podía evitar sentirse peor por el desapego que antes sentía y ahora trataba de hacer evidente.

— Sabes que no es el único motivo, y tampoco quieres ser camarera, ni profesora, ni nada que no sea lo que eres — dijo, pero en su pensamiento un si había aparecido acallado por sus propias palabras, y aquella tozudez que no le permitía ceder casi por orgullo. Una parte de ella, de hecho pensaba que prefería verla siempre apagada y triste, a asumir que volvería a marcharse para tener que conformarse con cartas, llamadas y el miedo de que la última despedida fuera realmente la última vez que podía hablarle. No quería aquel tipo de relación, aún y si Kiyoko pudiera ser la persona idónea para ella, no quería aceptar aquella parte de la chica.

Se quedó con ella el resto del día, sin hablar más del tema, solo mirando un poco la televisión y comentando sobre cosas como el trabajo en la tienda de discos, las dudas que tenía respecto a la posibilidad de abrir su propio negocio, parecido a la tienda en la que trabajaba. También, hablaron sobre cómo Kiyoko se había herido de la forma en la que lo había hecho y las posibilidades de que le otorgasen una medalla. Compartieron algo de comida del supermercado, que Saeko fue a comprar para suplir la sosa comida de hospital, y jugaron a un juego de mesa para niños de la sala de espera que la Tanaka se encargó de coger discretamente.

Al final del día, quedaron en que iría a visitarla en cuanto tuviera un hueco, y que la llevaría a casa cuando le dieran el alta.

...

El día que Kiyoko tenía que salir del hospital, Saeko terminaba de mandar los últimos paquetes que le había pedido por email. Tenía noticias sobre Ryûnosuke, sobre Afganistán, sobre un posible ascenso de su hermanito entre muchas otras cosas que le apetecía contarle a la chica, pero el plan se fue estropeando poco a poco. Las cosas no empezaron a ir demasiado bien cuando se topó con un atasco en la carretera que iba al hospital, y finalmente se colmaron cuando Kiyoko le recibió al borde del llanto.

En la habitación del hospital todo estaba ordenado y organizado para su alta. Sus cosas estaban bien colocadas en bolsas y estas perfectamente apiladas para que el chico las sacara del edificio y ella estaba vestida para marchar, pero fuera como fuera, Kiyoko insistía en que no quería marcharse de allí de una forma casi desesperada.

La Tanaka no tubo que preguntar, cuando se acercó a ella para hacerlo, Kiyoko le entregó un sobre que tenía sobre la camilla a la vez que trataba de reprimirse en sus lágrimas. Aquella carta se la habían entregado aquella misma mañana, desde la organización del ejército en la base, y la rescindía de sus servicios y su sueldo hasta que pasara una revisión médica pertinente después de su rehabilitación. Como era lógico, el propio ejercito se hacía responsable del tratamiento de rehabilitación, mas esta no garantizaba que Kiyoko pudiera desempeñar las tareas de su puesto de trabajo, y como tal no podían mantenerla en nómina hasta que no se demostrase si podía hacerlo de nuevo.

— Kiyoko, quedarte aquí no hará que te cures y puedas volver al trabajo — dijo devolviéndole el sobre.

Ella no le dirigía la mirada, era consciente de lo que Saeko trataba de decirle. Sabía que sin salir del hospital no se rehabilitaría, que quedarse allí no haría que pudiera volver al trabajo, pero se negaba a aceptar que la despidieran de aquella manera tan fría. Solo recibiría una pequeña compensación económica por sus heridas y un tiempo limitado de rehabilitación en el que no se aseguraba nada, se podía quedar en la calle si no conseguía volver a la normalidad en el tiempo en que se establecía la revisión médica.

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo Shimizu guardando el sobre en su bolso, no lo pensaba, pero tal vez tampoco tenía otra opción que asumir las cosas como vinieran por muy terroríficas que le parecieran, y por mucho que se sintiera destrozada por el rechazo en su propia carrera.

Saeko cargó las maletas hasta el coche y después ayudó a Kiyoko a caminar hasta el mismo. La chica podía haber elegido ir hasta allí en una silla de ruedas, pero se negaba a hacerlo, se negaba a ir empujada en una silla como si no pudiera valerse por sí misma.

— Es que no tengo otra vida que no sea esta — sollozó una vez se hubo sentado en el coche—. No tengo amigos fuera del ejército, ni sé realmente hacer nada, y tengo miedo de no poder superar la rehabilitación.

— Kiyoko, estudias ingeniería aeronáutica a distancia — la cortó Saeko, se sentía culpable por haber pensado que de tener una relación con ella la prefería triste pero a salvo —. Eres capaz de estudiar todas esas cosas sin tener que estar siempre en contacto con un profesor que te lo de todo migado, hay más cosas que sabes hacer. Yo no estoy en el ejército, tus vecinos tendrán una ligera idea de quién eres, eres algo más que un cabo del ejército estadounidense. Si la rehabilitación no va bien hay muchas más cosas que puedes hacer. Y sea como sea, no creo que no seas capaz de superar esa rehabilitación con éxito.

Durante los próximos minutos, la morena no artículo palabra, pensando en lo que le había dicho. No le servía de mucho saber todas aquellas cosas, tampoco sabía qué hacer con todo aquello. El conocimiento para Kiyoko era algo que podía poseer o querer, pero la forma en que debía usarlo para enfrentarse al mundo era diferente. En el ejército había aprendido a obedecer ordenes, sabía tomar decisiones en tiempo real en caso de una situación de peligro, pero tomarlas en la vida real sobre asuntos más complejos que el de vivir o morir se le hacía mucho más difícil. En la vida diaria, sin las ordenes de un capitán o un general, todo parecía mucho menos seguro, completamente inestable.

Miraba por la ventana pensando en todo aquello, trataba de imaginar las opciones que tenía, de la posibilidad de ir a la universidad presencial, de poder comprarse un perro como siempre había querido, de una vida realmente tranquila. De todos modos no era lo que más esperaba, su corazón le decía que ya tenía la vida que quería.

— Si mi rehabilitación no va bien, si de verdad me echan del ejército ¿podríamos salir juntas? Solo intentarlo, no tiene porque ser nada serio, ni tiene porque saberlo nadie, si no quieres — propuso seria y un tanto asustada de agobiar a la chica que tanto se había dedicado a tratar de cuidarla desde que sabía que estaba recuperándose. No quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba insistir. No quería torturarla con una petición como aquella, pero sentía que le ocultaba algo, se negaba a creer que todo era una negativa en base a la vida militar y el pequeño enamoramiento que Ryûnosuke tenía con ella.

Por poco Saeko no reprimió un suspiro, no quería dejarlo todo a una apuesta de aquello que la iba a hacer sentir vacía e infeliz, se había mentido a si misma pensando lo contrario días atrás cuando había ido a verla.

— Kiyoko —, dijo al parar el coche delante de la casa de la chica. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, paró el motor reformulando lo que pensaba para expresarse con coherencia, bajó del coche y dio la vuelta hasta la puerta de ella para ayudarla a salir — . No tienes por qué dejar la vida militar para que salgamos, no tenemos que hacerlo en secreto como si fuéramos niños de instituto o estuviéramos casadas. No voy a ir a ningún sitio, estoy contigo.

Mientras Saeko trataba de ayudar a la chica a salir del coche, ella trataba de procesar las palabras que acababa de oír. Le había quedado un mensaje ambiguo poco propio de Tanaka Saeko, y Kiyoko solo podía quedarse atontada, incapaz de saber bien qué había querido decir con que estaba con ella. Los brazos de Saeko la rodeaban mientras ella hacía un intento por salir del coche, y se apoyaba en sus hombros, cuando la rubia como pudo cerró la puerta del coche, ayudándola a caminar por la zona ajardinada de casa de los Shimizu.

Saeko se irritaba ligeramente en la cabezonería de ella al no haber pedido que le dieran una silla de ruedas que lo haría todo muchísimo más sencillo, cuando Kiyoko reaccionó ante las palabras de rato atrás, frenándose en seco y haciendo que por poco ambas cayeran al suelo en su descoordinación.

— ¿Saeko? Espera, espera, ¿qué has querido decir? — dijo incrédula.

La chica mayor, que la había agarrado fuerte a la vez que trataba de evitar la caída, continuaba apretándola contra si misma, totalmente confusa por la duda o la falta de comprensión de Kiyoko. Tal vez no había sido clara en aquel instante de decir las cosas como habían salido, sin más. No se sentía cómoda con tener que decirle cómo se sentía exactamente respecto a ella o respecto a Ryûnosuke, o simplemente ante la idea de una relación.

Aún agarrándola por la cintura, Saeko se aproximó más a Kiyoko y la besó superficialmente en los labios. Los suaves y cálidos labios de Kiyoko rozaron con los suyos, y ella acarició sus brazos hasta llegar a rodearla por encima de los hombros.

Kiyoko rió de timidez entrecortando el beso, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que pudiera parecerle un tanto tonto de su parte hacerlo. La agradable textura de los labios de Saeko se le hacía más suave, mucho más aterciopelada y sedosa de lo que podía haber imaginado, aunque también rara por todo el tiempo en que la había rechazado o simplemente ignorado.

Centrada en el beso, Kiyoko no pensaba en otra cosa. Acarició el cabello rubio de la chica y volvió a reírse haciendo que ella se despegara durante unos segundos y la mirase.

No había planeado aquel beso, pero tal vez se había imaginado que sería un poco distinto. Pensaba en ello mientras observaba el ligero cambio en la expresión de la chica, que abrió la boca con una expresión de angustia.

— ¿No estás haciendo todo esto porque te de lástima? — preguntó totalmente seria y conteniendo la emoción de segundos atrás, por aquella idea que había pasado su mente como una estrella fugaz mientras se miraban.

Saeko apretó los labios con seriedad, sentía ganas de decirle con sarcasmo que así era, pero después del día que había tenido, no se imaginaba la posible reacción de Kiyoko.

— No — dijo con total indiferencia —. Me conoces poco si piensas que haría algo así.

— Entonces ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿por qué?

— Bueno, eres muy persuasiva — dijo Saeko sin poder evitar cierto nivel de mofa en la idea de su persuasión.

La morena se quedó en silencio mirándola, totalmente disgustada ante la frialdad del comentario.

— Kiyoko, no hago esto por lástima, solo que tengo indicios que puede que hayan cambiado mi opinión respecto a algunas cosas — admitió. Aquella misma mañana entre los recados que tenía que llevar a cabo para Ryûnosuke estaba la impresión de algunas imágenes, fotografías que implicaban que el interés de su hermano por Kiyoko no era exactamente como había creído, o por lo menos había dejado de ser de la misma manera.

— Explícate mejor — exigió Kiyoko. Le asustaba que Saeko basara su relación en la lástima que le profería que su carrera estuviera acabada, después de todo sus actos demostraban que sentía que era todo lo que tenía, y Saeko podía parecer alocada, incluso impulsiva, pero aquel tipo de actitud inicial era lo más superficial de la persona que Kiyoko conocía.

— ¿Podemos entrar en casa primero? — preguntó algo incómoda. Notaba las miradas de los vecinos que acababan de presenciar aquel beso, y aunque se moría de ganas de contarle respecto a las imágenes de su hermano con otra chica prefería hacerlo sin miradas.

En un paseo en el que Kiyoko trataba de hacerle preguntas superficiales para tratar de adivinar el porqué de sus actos, finalmente se quedó sentada en el porche de la casa, a la espera que Saeko moviera las bolsas que tenía en el maletero del coche.

— Es que he pensado que me da igual Ryû,— dijo de forma apresurada y así segura de sí misma —. No ibas a salir con él de todos modos.

Kiyoko le miró perspicaz, se imaginaba que había algo más, pero tampoco quería presionarla con más preguntas sobre su decisión. Se sentía cómoda aunque no poseyera toda la información.

— Entonces, ¿podrás llevarme a rehabilitación los martes y los jueves por la tarde?


End file.
